Pesadilla
by affy bp
Summary: Lily y Harry son lo más importante en su vida y verlos morir frente a sus ojos deja a James Potter sintiendo que ya no tiene nada. One-Shoot


Summary: Lily y Harry son lo más importante en su vida y verlos morir frente a sus ojos deja a James Potter sintiendo que ya no tiene nada.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

Nota: No sé, me nació escribir algo de los Potter. Habiendo sido hace tan poco el aniversario de la muerte de James y Lily (mi pareja favorita por excelencia) supongo que me sentía bastante nostalgica y me han dado ganas de pasar por aquí a plasmar algo.

Disfruten

* * *

**Pesadilla**

James suspiró en la nuca de su esposa una vez más.

-Deja de hacer eso. –se rió Lily. –Me haces cosquillas, tonto.

Él la abrazó con más fuerza mientras con su nariz dibujaba pequeños círculos en el cuello de la pelirroja. Lily soltaba risas entrecortadas y James, con su cabeza recostada en la almohada a lado de Lily, en su cama, en su pequeña casa en el Valle de Godric, sentía que nunca iba a poder ser más feliz.

-Duérmete ya. –ordenó la mujer. –Es tarde y mañana nos espera un día largo.

-¿Cómo dormir si puedo estar observándote toda la noche?

Lily se giró hasta quedar cara a cara con su esposo. Lo miró fijamente por largos segundos dejando a James completamente hipnotizado por los ojos verdes de la mujer que había amado por largo tiempo. Ella, con su calidez característica le quitó las gafas y las puso en la mesita de noche antes de llevar sus manos al rostro del hombre y besarlo en los labios.

James se aferró a la cintura de la pelirroja mientras se deleitaba de la manera tan dulce en que Lily rozaba sus labios con los suyos, como diciéndole que le amaba sin palabras, que nunca iba a haber nadie más, que eran ellos dos contra el mundo…

Su mujer, a pesar de ser alguien expresiva, nunca había sido buena para decir con palabras como se sentía, al contrario Lily era una chica de acciones.

-Ahora duerme, James. –pidió separando sus labios y entrelazando sus dedos por debajo de la sabana. –Te amo.

-Y yo a ti. –dijo él con una boba sonrisa en su cara.

Tomó su varita (que por supuesto, estaba bajo su almohada) y apagó las luces, cerrando así los ojos y sumiéndose en la oscuridad de su dormitorio, junto al amor de su vida, hasta que un ruido peculiar le sacó de su calma.

-Es Harry… -musitó Lily. –Iré a verle.

James le acarició el pelo.

-Está bien, yo iré. –se ofreció soltando la mano de su esposa y sintiendo la suya repentinamente fría. –Tú descansa.

Se incorporó con facilidad, después de todo él no tenía demasiado sueño, y caminó a paso lento hasta la habitación del pequeño Harry. Alzó a su hijo en brazos intentando calmar su llanto. Harry lo miró con esos ojos idénticos a los de Lily y comenzó a silenciarse poco a poco.

Su hijo era su mayor tesoro. Él y Lily eran lo que más preciaba en la vida y nunca se podría perdonar si algo les hacía sufrir. Los amaba con un amor infinito y puro y estaba seguro que ya no podría concebir la vida sin ellos.

-Está bien, campeón. –Lo alzó con suavidad. –Papá está aquí, descansa Harry.

El fruto de su amor con Lily se había vuelto a dormir así que James lo puso en su cuna con mucha lentitud y cuidado hasta que se aseguró que no se despertaría otra vez. Decidió dirigirse a la cocina por un vaso de agua antes de volver a la cama así que empezó a bajar las escaleras en silencio para evitar despertar a su esposa o a su hijo.

Hasta que un ruido estridente se hizo presente. Un golpe en la puerta.

James tembló de pies a cabeza cuando otro golpe se escuchó de pronto y se preparó para correr en busca de su varita lo antes posible pero era muy tarde. La puerta había salido volando y por ella ahora entraban al menos cinco mortifagos. El horror lo dominó completamente pero pudo alcanzar a soltar un grito.

-¡Lily, toma a Harry!

Tan pronto como chilló un tipo le lanzó un Petrificus Totalus que lo dejó tirado en el suelo, inmóvil, impotente, preparado para morir.

-¡Está desarmado, déjenlo allí! –exclamó uno de los bastardos que habían ingresado a su hogar. –Traigan a los otros dos.

James escuchó los gritos de Lily y sintió que le desgarraban el alma por dentro. Escuchó los hechizos de su mujer, intentando proteger a su hijo con su vida, pudo oír como ella corría por el piso de arriba y cuando por fin la vio, bajando las escaleras con Harry después de haberse librado de dos mortífagos ella sola, fue testigo de lo más horrible que puede sucederle a una persona.

Pudo ver como uno de los mortífagos que esperaba en el piso de abajo apuntaba a su mujer y a su hijo antes de gritar con todas sus fuerzas: Avada Kedavra.

James, sin poder gritar, llorar o moverse, sintió el frío más intenso recorrerle el cuerpo cuando vio la silueta de Lily caer al suelo y finalmente, al pequeño Harry ya sin vida en brazos de su madre.

Sintió que su corazón se destrozaba en mil pedazos. Todo lo que pensó que tenía en la vida, toda su razón para seguir luchando, todo estaba acabado, nada era todo ahora. Oscuridad. Soledad. Muerte.

-¡James!

Escuchó su nombre pero no pudo reaccionar. Seguía frío y seco sin poderse mover…

-¡JAMES POTTER!

De pronto James sintió un chorro de agua azotarle en plena cara. Estaba despierto. Lily a su lado lo apuntaba con la varita y lo miraba con una consternación enorme en sus ojos.

Todo había sido una pesadilla. Él estaba en su cama, con Lily viva y con un vientre abultado. Harry aún ni siquiera había nacido. Todo estaba bien.

Pero podía no estarlo. La vida era frágil y más cuando se encontraban en una guerra y ambos estaban inmersos en la Orden del Fénix, arriesgando sus vidas a diario. Todo podía cambiar en un segundo, todo podía terminar y lo más terrible era que James acababa de experimentar su peor pesadilla de una forma tan vivida, que ahora sabía que nunca iba a poder sacar aquellas imágenes de su cabeza.

Porque su peor pesadilla no era morir, claro que no. Él no le temía a la muerte y menos si era protegiendo a sus seres amados. Su peor pesadilla era en realidad que algo dañara a Lily o a su hijo que iba a nacer y que él no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Su peor pesadilla era perderlos.

-Era un sueño, mi amor. –Lily acariciaba su húmedo cabello a causa del sudor. –Todo está bien.

James la besó sin esperar un segundo y luego besó su vientre. Estaba tan aliviado de verla allí con vida, con él.

-Y todo lo estará. –le prometió Lily besando su frente y tomando su rostro entre sus manos. –Va a estar bien, James.

El moreno suspiró. Quizá cuando Lily le dijo que estaba embarazada había sentido una alegría inmensa pero pasado el tiempo empezaba a pensar que tener un hijo en medio de una guerra había sido lo peor que le pudo haber pasado a él, a Lily y a Harry. El pequeño iba a nacer en medio de un campo de batalla y aunque sus padres fueran a hacer hasta lo imposible por protegerlo había cosas que no podían prever.

Lily lo sabía también y por eso ambos habían sentido un ligero horror al saber que iban a ser padres en una situación tan desventajosa, sin embargo el amor que ya sentían por Harry y el orgullo que les daba saber que iban a convertirse en papás de un bebé les hacía olvidarse de todos sus problemas, al menos cuando estaban juntos y si las pesadillas no intervenían.

-Va a estar bien. –James repitió las palabras de su esposa, tratando realmente de creerse aquella frase. De no sentir esa angustia abismal. –Va a estar bien.

Y lo estuvo, al menos por un año completo.

* * *

Gracias por leer


End file.
